pureforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
It's now the year of 4009. Earth is now far to what it used to be, and the civilization almost completely left the planet. You've left earth alone in a space journey towards Vespula, a distant planet with no great knowledge about it, just that can give you a new life. As soon as you land, you're welcomed to the Colony EC-088 by Omar, the officer charged of the newcomers. He tells you about the planet, the colony, and the problem they are currently facing. In this colony, you can choose your way of life, you can spend your days simply crafting cool and shiny things, or honorably help the colony guards to eliminate the Aliens from the planet, ceasing they threat to the human life living there (The tutorial will guide you trough the second path). He will then teach you the basics of hiring people, craft the shiny things end equip your people with the shiny things. As you progress, you will learn about things that can randomly happen trough the days, the different kind of stuffs you can craft and find, and about the aliens, until you complete The Purge letting the planet completely safe for the mankind that lives there. Early Game In the early moments you will learn the basics, and how the colony and each building works. You will attack some low level aliens, and farm low tiers materials to craft the initial equipments. Some events may appear, but only the initial, low-impact ones. Mid Game In mid game you should have your roster filled with good and trusted explorers. Finding new people shouldn't still be a must-do, but yes exploring far locations and fighting first tier of advanced alien camps. More events have a chance of triggering, and more materials at the market. At this point, the colony is evolving pretty well, thanks to your efforts in bringing riches to the city and purging the alien life. End Game At this stage, you should be aiming for alien lords. Your explorers should be ready to face any alien they met, with high status and the most advanced equipments. All events are unlocked, so anything can happen. The colony faces the most prosperous stage it has ever seen, the people are happy and hopeful. Game-ending conditions Win Conditions Your ultimate win condition is the completioning of The Purge, making it to 100%. This means you have sucessfuly eliminated the alien life from the planet, and the human race may live in peace all across the globe. Lose Conditions While there is no "Game Over" screen, you may reach a point where you have no way to comeback, have no money nor any resources to produce and evolve. In this moment, your only option is a new game. The Tutorial When starting a new game, you'll be asked if you want to see the Tutorial, wich will guide you through some basic guides. A pop-up of a friendly NPC chat bubble will be in the screen with instructions. If you don't need or don't want to see it, you can simply start the game as normal, having no pre-defined elements in the first days. Day 1 You will start with three random Officials, and will learn about: # Craft a weapon # Time Skip # Equip a weapon # Edit your rosters # Send combat expeditions - where you will see why Combat Power matters # World Fog Day 2 Starting the day with your expedition coming back, you will learn about: # Expedition's report # Hire a explorer - with a introduction to the Bar, and how to ignore and dismiss explorers # Craft a tool # Equip a tool # Send farm expeditions - where you will see why Scavenge Power matters Day 3 With almost every basic thing already showed, you will learn what remains: # Craft armor - where you will se why Resilience matters # Equip armor # Buy something at the market # Sell something at the market With this, the basic tutorial is finished. Somethings will be explained when they occur/when the player interacts with something specific. On interaction with enchant station: * Craft a rune * Equip a rune * Put a slot in a equipment piece On interaction with enchant station: * What are blueprints * How to use a blueprint On interaction with recycle station: * How to recycle a equipment * Why recycle a equipment When a expedition fails: * Fail report * Rescue report - Whenever captured explorers are rescued * Introduction to the hospital and how to use it Upon clicking in any add-on tab: * That are add-ons * How to use them * Why use them Whenever a Event is triggered * Global modifiers * Accept quest, if any * Refuse quest, if any * Accept deal, if any * Refuse deal, if any